Technology has advanced to the point where it is common for consumer electronics, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, personal computers tablet computers, and the like to have software and/or hardware capable of identifying the location of the device. One common use of this location information is to provide route-finding assistance to the user. By identifying the location of a user and a destination location, the device can direct the user along the most efficient route to the destination.
However, a location of a user device is not always sufficient to identify the most efficient route to a destination. One way roads, divided highways, areas with no u-turns allowed, and the like present problems for a device that only knows a user location. While some devices attempt to extrapolate a user heading for use in route finding operations, such calculations may require multiple data points to establish an accurate path, requiring additional time. These methods may also be unresponsive in the event of sudden changes in direction, or in situations where a location cannot be precisely defined.